


Baker Street

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: The Ballads of John and Sherlock [30]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Johnlock Roulette, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 10:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13995987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: A post-case high leads to some realisations...





	Baker Street

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tipsylex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsylex/gifts).



> Sing this to the tune of Gerry Rafferty's "Baker Street."

Winding their way home on Baker Street  
Sherlock and John are dead on their feet  
Well, another crazy case  
Has ended with a chase  
Now they’re giggling in the hall  
  
They’re bumping shoulders and it feels so right  
They’ve got so many feelings and they’ve got all night  
And it’s taken them so long  
To realise they belong  
Right here, kissing against the wall  
   
They used to think it would be so easy  
To be just friends, but it is not easy  
‘Cause they’re hoping, they’re hoping now  
  
It seems their feelings have grown much deeper  
Another kiss, this one goes much deeper  
And they’re groping, they’re groping now  
  
Climb up the stairs, stumbling all over the place  
Sherlock is wild, John’s got that look on his face  
Once they make it through the door  
Clothes will hit the floor  
And their hands will roam everywhere  
  
Sherlock and John both start to beg and plead  
They’ve got so many wants, they’ve got so many needs  
They’re drowning in their lust  
Yet they know that they can trust  
In the start of this love affair  
  
And you know they’ll always keep touching  
You know they’re never gonna stop touching  
Beneath covers, beneath covers now  
  
And when they wake up it’s a new morning  
Tangled together, in this new morning  
‘Cause they’re lovers, they’re lovers now

**Author's Note:**

> In the summer of 1978, my friends and I spent every afternoon at the public pool, and this song was playing over the loudspeakers a dozen times a day. I only recently discovered that it's about THE Baker Street in London. How could I possibly resist changing the lyrics to make it about Johnlock?


End file.
